You don't know anything about me
by BlackHeart96
Summary: Robin has been having strange dreams and now the two people from his dreams are attacking the city trying to get his attention. And what does Slade have to do with this? SLADIN Yaoi don't like don't read. Flames will be used to warm my house.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

~Dreams/Memories~

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Video conversations, Phone Calls and Announcement"

~10000 BC

Three figures stood on the crest of a sand dune. All wore loose tunics, leggings and cloaks that had the cowls pulled up hiding the faces. (1) Two of the figures supported the third.

"Are you sure that you saw it here?" Figure 1 said looking out over the desert.

"It seems like a stupid place for a city to reside, do you not think so?" Figure 2 also questioned.

"Oh shut up! I know what I saw and the shadows say it's here. So, IT'S HERE GOT IT YOU DUMBASSES!" The 3rd figure and, obviously, only female, practically screamed at her companions. The first winced while the other just rubbed his ear and frowned.

"Wow Kage, inform the world of your powers why don't you," the second figure spoke.

"No one is around here. We can remove our hoods if we wish to," the first figure murmured loud enough for his two companions to hear. Kage smiled under her hood and removed it. The sun made her long silver hair appear to be molten. Her skin was as pale as the snow that fell in the mountains, clean and unblemished. Her gold eyes were focused on the rolling dunes of the desert. Around her neck was a chocker that looked like a small bronze dragon that was biting its tail with its wings and other limbs pulled close to its body. Her high cheek bones gave the illusion that she would be a well-breed, high-society woman, until she opened her mouth and the swear words would start flying.

"Ignis, the wind feels so dry here. Do you think it will be possible to grow anything here?" The second figure asked as Ignis removed his hood. Ignis's golden hair was pulled back into a pony tail, showing off his tan skin and silver eyes. His high cheek bones gave his face a more famine look.

"Yes, with your power it will be possible so don't worry so much," Ignis said with a frown.

"Brother, we must hurry. They have almost found us," Kage said panicking as she pulled her hood up. "We're in the middle of the dessert. So work you magic," she said to the figure.

"Of course."

With that the entire desert was covered in a green lush forest.~

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The Titans Tower alarm blared though the building, waking all the team. Robin as always was first to the living room. He was annoyed that he didn't have time to think about that weird dream, that he was having every night. He made a mental note to talk to Rae about the dream.

"Duuuuude! It's like two o'clock" BB groaned as he literally dragged himself into the room with Cyborg, Starfire and Raven right behind him, and none of them looked happy to be up this early.

"What happened?" Star asked.

"Someone broke into Wayne Enterprises," Robin replied frowning.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"That's the problem I can't find them. I just know that there is more than one."

"Let's do the kicking of the butt!" Starfire exclaimed. The others stared at her. _'How can she have this much energy this early in the morning?' _Was what was running through the rest the team's heads.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled even though he had a bad feeling about this mission.

I'm not familiar with the cloths from that time so I improvised.


	2. Sins

Black: ~hiding behind Slade hoping that no one will hurt her~ I'm soooooo sorry I haven't posted in a long time.

Slade: She has a few personal problems that very few know about.

Robin: Please don't kill the author.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titains. Bad things would happen if I did.

~Dreams/Memories~

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Video conversations, Phone Calls and Announcement"

_Slade's Hideout_

Slade frowned as he heard an alarm go off in the "throne" room. _'I guess my little bird isn't going to be happy, being woken up this early' _Slade thought as he frowned under his two toned mask. He walked into the room and shut off the alarm sitting in his chair. A key board flipped up and Slade typed into his password. The HUGE screen on the wall light up the room, showing Slade that the Titans looked pissed off. Robin's hair was free from gel, his mask was slightly crooked and his uniform was rumpled.

They entered Wayne Enterprises, all holding flashlights and confused. There was no sign of a break in. Slade suddenly had a very bad feeling. This wasn't a regular break in.

_Wayne Enterprises _

Robin frowned. He had a very bad feeling. Just then the team came to a split in the hallway. "Raven, you and BB will go left. Cyborg, you and Star will go right. I'll go straight. Call if you find anything." With that the team split up.

Robin coughed wetly. His breathing was coming in short gasps. _'This is not good. IT was supposed to last till next month.'_ Robin froze. He looked around. "How did I end up on the roof?"

"Hehehehe. Well, Envy, look at what we have here. Pride finally came to meet us. Not like he has much of a choice anymore."(1) A sultry voice hummed in amusement. Robin looked around wildly, his body shaking.

"What do you want?" He practically screamed. _'Keep them talking. While their distracted I'll send a distress signal to my team.'_

"Aw, look, Lust, Pride is scared," another voice chuckled from the shadows.

"Well, you see, Pride, Father wants you to come home. He says that he needs you to do a job for him," the first voice said.

"Father?! I told you guys that I was never going back to that life, no matter what!" Robin yelled.

"Aw, little birdy has his feathers all ruffled. If I remember right at the time you had no family, no friends and you were about to die from-"

"Well, little bird, you seem a little frustrated," Slade smirked as he appeared on the roof next to Robin. "Care to explain who you little friends are?"

"Get out of here, mortal. We do not need your interference, this is a conversation between the Sins and you are not welcome here," the second voice said, clearly pissed off that he had been interrupted by Slade.

'_Mortal? Sins?'_ Slade thought. He looked at Robin who was frowning deeply. "Leave Slade. As Envy said this is no place for humans." Slade raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

Before Slade could say anything or blink an eye, a man appeared behind Robin. His face was covered in a green fabric that covered his face from the bottom of his violet eyes down. The hair was hidden by a hood. The gloved hand slammed through Robin's chest and ripped out his heart making blood splatter everywhere. It oozed over the front of Robin's uniform and stained the yellow side of his cape. Robin's face was frozen in a mask of pure and utter calm. The figure disappeared and Slade could hear the sounds of two males laughing before a distinctive pop.

Robin's body almost hit the ground before Slade caught it as he kneeled on the ground. Slade stared at the hole in Robin's chest. Then he noticed that the blood wasn't red…it was –

(1) I kind of wanted to use the idea of the Sins from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and how the Sins fallow Father.

Okay I know it was alittle confusing I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Robin's body almost hit the ground before Slade caught it as he kneeled on the ground. Slade stared at the hole in Robin's chest. Then he noticed that the blood wasn't red…it was –_

The blood seemingly endlessly pouring from Robin's chest was not red. No it was gold.

It confused Slade and made him wonder if Robin had some special power. Maybe he was a meta-human. But then why would he lie to his friends about being human?

Just then right before Slade's eye the hole in Robin's chest started to heal. He could see the heart rebuilding and quite quickly too.

"Roooobiiiiin! Oh Robin" Starfire's voice came from Robin's communicator. Slade swore silently and looked at Robin who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Slade had a feeling thought that would not last much longer, especially if the boy's team found him. And anyways Slade had a few questions that only Robin could answer. So Slade picked him up and disappeared into the shadows.

~Three Hours Later~

Robin groaned as he sat up in the bed. He hated it when he lost an organ like that. He could heal in 2 to 3 minuets but he had a presure in his chest for hours after words as the new organ got to functioning.

"Finally awake, Robin?" Came the seductive purr. Robin's head whipped around so fast Slade expected that the boy got whiplash.

"Slade." Robin growled. "What the hell do you want?"

Slade frowned under his mask. It wasn't very often that he heard the young hero swear. "I want answers."

"To what exactly?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Who were those people? How did you heal yourself? And why did you call me 'mortal'?"

"They were the Sins. Classified information, and that's none of your business."

"Really, the Sins?" Slade's brow furrowed. The Sins were all said to be meta-humans. The oldest living breathing beings to exist. There were seven sins: Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Envy. Their leader was a strange man. He supposedly took each child in from the streets or a bad home. Rumor had it though that Pride was the oldest out of all of them. It was said that Pride was older that their leader and the other Sins all together.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I'm curious though as to why they would bother you. After all your only human, or at least that's what you tricked everyone into believing." Slade said in a condescending tone.

"You. Have. No. Right. To. Judge. Me!" Robin growled menacingly. "We are all entitled to our secrets _Slade_ or should I say _Deathstroke the Terminator_! You have no right to judge me when you know nothing about me and you never will!"

Robin could see Slade's eyes narrow dangerously. "Well, _Richard, _I would think that Bruce and Alfred would have raised you better."

Robin paled as he stared at Slade. "Mama Te ticãlos! EU ma rog la Zeiţă, că sufletul arsuri încet în iad!(1)" Robin growled while speaking to rapidly for Slade to understand.

(1) You mother fucking bastard! I pray to the Goddess, that your soul burns slowly in Hell!


End file.
